Jingle Bells Rock
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, una cita y una pareja celebrando su primera Navidad junta. El tintinear de las campanillas solo era equiparable a la risa de Sakura. Es el momento perfecto para bailar toda la noche.


¡Hola niños y niñas!

Ho, Ho, Ho.

¡Feliz Navidad!

¿Cómo la han pasado? ¿Recibieron sus regalos esperados... o les tocó el trozo de carbón?

Debo decir que mi Navidad ha sido simplemente genial. Anoche, 24 de Diciembre, por Noche Buena, tuvimos una super cena con pavo, ensaladas, purés de manzana y papa, arroz, vino, galletas, panetón (panettone, pan dulce o como le digan en sus países), chocolate y, lo mejor de todo, la compañía de toda mi familia. Si es que eso es lo más lindo de la Navidad, el poder ver a todos los seres queridos. Más que los regalos o cualquier otra cosa, poder pasar tiempo con mi familia es lo que hace que me encanten estas fechas.

Vengo, con mucha pena, con la última entrega de "Xmas Serie". Con este oneshot, son nueve los que componen la serie de historias ambientadas en la temporada navideña. Debo daros mil millones de gracias. Pasó más de un año antes de que me animase a publicar algo y no estaba segura de poder dar el tipo; mi estilo de escritura estaba fuera de ritmo, no podía poner en palabras lo que pensaba... honestamente, me costó bastante terminar los dos primeros fics. Este último no ha sido nada fácil tampoco. Así que no os podeís imaginar lo emocionada que estoy.

Como hoy es 25 de Diciembre, quize dejarles este último shot de regalo.

Esta vez, la historia esta inspirada en dos cosas; en la canción Jingle Bells Rock (en la versión que más os guste, en lo personal prefiero la de Randy Travis) y en una imagen que vi del Grand Hyatt Ice Rink. Busquen en google, es una pista de patinaje estupenda a la que quiero ir algún día. Si alguien ve doramas coreanos, reconocerá esta pista, apareció en la serie "Boys Over Flowers".

Antes de dejarlos con el fic, quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos o alertas cualquiera de los oneshots de "Xmas Serie". Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, esta historia se las dedico a todos ustedes. Os nombraría a todos, pero creo que me tomaría demasiado tiempo y me están esperando para cenar...

¡Bah! ¡Que me esperen un poco más!

Naoko-eri, Ahlerot, enma, lola-lub, Sakuita 01, dark ayane, Chokoreto Hime, Griffith - Berserk, cinlayj2, Kurama-kun, Azkaban, mirsaku, IngDeac, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, eliannar, AnaKarenDDLH, Costa D' Ivore, UchihaMisha.

Cariños míos, esta va por ustedes.

**Jingle Bells Rock**

Sakura se rió a carcajadas cuando vio a Naruto caer por quinta vez sobre la pista de patinaje. Resultaba muy gracioso ver al salvador del mundo shinobi morder el hielo, vencido por unos inocentes patines. El rubio era malísimo para sostenerse sobre las finas cuchillas y eso lo hacía caer cada par de minutos.

La nieve caía suavemente, en finos copos que se deshacían antes de tocar el suelo. A un par de días de la Navidad, toda la Aldea burbujeaba de actividad.

La pista de patinaje montada a la nueva zona comercial de Konoha era, definitivamente, lo más popular de esta temporada. Una gran extensión de hielo sólido, rodeado de árboles decorados con luces doradas y campanillas y rodeado de brillantes y llamativas tiendas. Obra de un grupo de civiles, lo que antes había sido solo un terreno baldío, se había convertido en una de las mayores atracciones para los ciudadanos.

Un lugar perfecto para una cita.

El rubio shinobi se levantó nuevamente, manteniendo las rodillas dobladas en un intento de no perder el precario equilibrio que había alcanzado. Dio un par de pasos inestables, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, antes de estirar las piernas y erguirse en toda su estatura. Después de cinco caídas, parecía que por fin estaba cogiéndole el truco al patinaje sobre hielo.

-Sin usar chakra Naruto-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba suavemente alrededor del ojiazul- Recuerda que el trato es que hoy seamos tan civiles como el que más.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, aun preguntándose que lo había mandado a abrir la boca. Esa mañana, saliendo del edificio del Hokage había ido a recoger a Sakura-chan de su turno en el Hospital; era su primera Navidad como novios y quería hacer algo especial. Estuvo pensando en chocolates, flores, una cena en algún restaurante de lujo… hasta que recordó la pista de patinaje.

Al principio la kunoichi no había parecido muy convencida con la idea de patinar, sobretodo siendo que ninguno de los dos sabía hacerlo. Con mucha insistencia había logrado convencerla… siempre y cuando se comprometiera a no utilizar ningún tipo de chakra durante su cita.

Así que aquí estaban, aprendiendo a patinar como cualquier otro civil lo haría.

No ayudaba a su ego que su Sakura-chan fuese mucho mejor en eso que él.

-No es justo-el ojiazul hizo un puchero-Eres mucho mejor en esto que yo.

Sakura soltó una risita.

-Tengo mejor equilibrio que tu-repuso ella, mientras se acercaba para sostener las manos de su novio y ayudarlo a deslizarse por el hielo.

-No me sueltes-murmuró, apocado, el rubio shinobi.

-Nunca-contestó la pelirosa, apretando cariñosamente sus manos.

La tarde empezó a caer, tiñendo de dorado y naranja el cielo mientras ellos seguían dando lentas vueltas por la enorme pista de hielo. Las luces brillantes de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar se encendieron, tiñendo el ambiente de una luminosidad mágica; una suave brisa hacía repiquetear las campanas que colgaban de las ramas, llenando el lugar de un leve tintineo.

Naruto se deslizó apaciblemente por el hielo, solo. Desde hacía un buen rato que ya podía dar vueltas sin la necesidad de estar tomado de las manos de Sakura para mantener el equilibrio. No que no le gustase sentir la suave piel de la pelirosa entre sus manos, pero su ego se sentía mucho mejor al saber que había podido aprender a mantenerse sobre sus pies y no besar el hielo cada pocos minutos. Era vergonzoso ver al héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja tropezar con sus propios patines. Giró un poco sobre sí mismo, dibujando un arco sobre la reluciente superficie helada. Orgulloso de su logro, buscó con la mirada a su Sakura-chan.

La encontró unos pocos metros más atrás, conversando alegremente con Shizune al borde de la pista de patinaje. Ambas kunoichis estaban tan enfrascadas es su plática que no se habían percatado de la horda de hombres que las devoraban con la mirada.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. Nadie, aparte de él, podía ver a Sakura de esa forma.

No iba a permitir que ningún hombre siquiera intentase hacer un movimiento en dirección a las kunoichis. Una era su novia y la otra era su casi hermana. Se acercó rápidamente, asegurándose de no caer una vez más. La envolvió entre sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo apenas la tuvo al alcance de la mano, antes de besarla en el cuello, causándole cosquillas a la chica.

Esto mantendría apartados a los demás.

La risa de la pelirosa tintineó como campanillas al sentir la suave caricia. Su rubio era un celoso. No por estar conversando con Shizune había dejado de notar que todos los hombre, civiles y ninjas, alrededor suyo las observaban fijamente. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea ir en falda a patinar. Pero la forma en que el ojiazul la había visto, casi comiéndosela con los ojos, era algo que le había gustado muchísimo. Se sentía muy poderosa al saber que tenía al shinobi más fuerte de Konoha comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Shizune se despidió con una sonrisa. No quería interrumpir a los jóvenes en uno de los pocos momentos que tenían libres.

-Vamos Naruto, quiero bailar-dijo Sakura, arrastrando al rubio por el brazo.

-¿Pero no estamos yendo en la dirección equivocada?-preguntó el Uzumaki, con curiosidad-¿No deberíamos estar saliendo de la pista en vez de ir hacia el centro?

-Quiero bailar sobre el hielo-comentó la ojiverde con una sonrisa brillante-Lo vi en una película hace tiempo y quiero intentarlo.

Naruto se puso levemente pálido. Mantenerse sobre sus pies era una cosa… bailar sobre el hielo era algo muy diferente.

La chica se echó a reír al ver la expresión de susto de su novio.

-Venga, esta vez podemos usar chakra. No quiero pasar el papelón de caernos delante de todos.

El Hokage sonrió. Ahora empezaba lo bueno. Bombeó un poco de chakra en sus pies, lo suficiente para mantenerse de pie sobre las finas cuchillas sin necesidad de romper el hielo y se deslizo rápidamente hacia adelante, llevando a la pelirosa por la cintura. Aceleró lo suficiente como para sentir el viento frío en las mejillas y dio gracias por el extra equilibrio que había conseguido.

Se deslizaron juntos por el centro de la pista, rosa y amarillo, girando, balanceándose, uno en los brazos del otro; siguiendo un ritmo que llevaban en sus corazones. Las demás personas se detenían a mirarlos, absortos ante el espectáculo que ofrecían. Perfectamente coordinados, como si hubiese practicado arduamente para ese momento. Ver al Hokage y a la Jefa del Hospital juntos era una delicia para todos en Konoha.

-Este es el momento perfecto para bailar toda la noche-suspiró Sakura mientras se acercaba al ojiazul y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos-Gracias por esta maravillosa cita.

-Nada es suficiente para ti Sakura-chan-Naruto se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios-Eres mi luz.

-Feliz Navidad Naruto-murmuró la pelirosa, cálidamente protegida entre los brazos del rubio.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura-chan.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Colorín colorado, "Xmas Serie" se ha terminado.<p>

¿Que os ha parecido?

Como puse líneas arriba, estoy un tanto triste por terminar con esta serie de oneshots. De todo corazón, espero que les hayan gustado. He dejado un poquito de mí en cada una de las historias, un poquito de la música que me gusta, de recuerdos familiares y de cosas que me hubiera gustado ver en el final oficial de Naruto.

Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad. Más allá de los quebrantos, las desilusiones y la adversidad, el espíritu se fortalece en medio de una celebración tan mágica como esta. Deseo que estas fiestas esten llenas de amor y unión en sus hogares.

¡Feliz Navidad!

¿Reviews?

Besitos de chocolate chocolatoso.

¡Hasta otra!

Cami Sky


End file.
